Mizerable Truth
by The Emcee
Summary: Mike wasn't too sure about the Conspiracy storyline when Creative first started fooling around with it. But now, he was thankful for it. After all, it brought him to Ron. R-Truth/Miz Oneshot slash


A/N: Am I the only one who has paired these two up? I mean, how can I not when the Awesome Truth is...well, if you've seen any of their matches, you'd know what I mean. That being said, this story features m/m in it, so if you don't like, then don't read. This will be a one-shot. I own nothing, so don't sue me. R&R. Enjoy!

**The Mizerable Truth**

Mike knew what he was getting into when he was told about the Conspiracy storyline Creative was working on. Mr. McMahon was meeting with everyone involved in it one or two at a time, depending on who was to be teamed together. So when he was pulled into McMahon's office, Ron was there as well, and they were both told about the storyline and what would be going on. At first, he wasn't too sure about the storyline. The main reason was because he didn't want everyone to think he was off his rocker, because he wasn't. But that wasn't the only reason. This would be his first time working with Ron on anything substantial and he wanted it to be something great.

At first, he was afraid that the Conspiracy storyline would be criticized as being too ridiculous, but he had been wrong. Thanks to Ron's talent at being able to draw people in with is behavior, the fans seemed to enjoy it. When it was Mike's turn to get pulled into the conspiracies going on around the WWE company, everything seemed to fall into place. As the storyline continued to grow and evolve, the Awesome Truth stalked it like its prey and became the one tag team that everybody loved to hate.

And, naturally, as Mike continued to work side by side with Ron at every Raw and every pay per view, they grew closer. A lot closer. Too close, even, and it frightened Mike a little bit; he was weary and anxious most of the time whenever he was around the older man. His feels had gone from that of a co worker to a friend to a close friend and now…to something else. It was frightening in a way, because Mike rarely allowed himself to get so close without noticing it. Even Kevin, his best friend, was kept at a distance at certain points. But it was different with Ron; he _felt_ different with Ron. A good different though; it was like he could finally be himself without having to make up excuses.

Because Ron accepted him, all of him, without question, and that was one thing Mike had never had. Ever.

So yes, he was more than startled and frightened when he discovered that he was having…stirrings for the older man. Not the usual I-want-to-braid-hair-and-eat-raw-cookie-dough-as-we-tell-stories stirrings either. Stirrings as in he wouldn't have minded if Ron bent him over and fucked him into the nearest possible surface. And that made things with Maryse awkward as hell.

When he had first started dating Maryse, Mike wanted to spend all of his time with her. But as time wore on, all he wanted to do was be around Ron. It wasn't because of Maryse; she was more than amazing. But she just wasn't Ron and when Mike finally accepted his feelings for the older man, whatever they may be (love? Lust?), he told her. She handled it extremely well and he was floored. Maryse merely laughed and gave him a wink when he asked her about it. He was confused, but now that someone aside from Kevin knew – because he told Kevin almost everything (more on the lines of gossiping like girls) – Mike felt a bit more secure. The blonde even offered her assistance, but Mike turned her down.

For all he knew, Ron was straight as a zipper, so he had no chance in hell of being with the man he cared for and desired above all others. Still, that didn't stop Mike from dreaming. Loudly. And moaning.

Somehow, word of Mike's affections for Ron spread throughout the locker room, and before he knew it, John Cena was approaching him. When asked about it, Mike stuttered and blushed, shaking his head in denial. John just smiled at him in that big brotherly way that he usually did and told Mike not to worry. According to John, Ron wasn't all that straight either and all Mike had to do was tempt him. John left him to his confusion and worriment.

Even with the entire locker room, aside from Ron apparently, knowing about his feelings, Mike still dreamt about what it'd be like to be with the older man. To have his fingers run up and down his body. To kissed and bit by that mouth. To be fucked into the mattress by that thick cock… The dreams only intensified as they continued to work together, and Mike still had no idea how to 'tempt' Ron.

However, he didn't really have to think about it after a couple of weeks. One night, after a house show, Ron pushed Mike up against the wall of their hotel room and kissed him. Hard. All teeth and lips and piercings and everything that made Ron Ron. Mike responded with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm and moaned like a whore. Clothing was pulled at and ripped and, somehow, Mike ended up on the floor with Ron between his legs.

Their first time wasn't soft and gently.

It wasn't loving and tender and everything he would, occasionally, dream about.

It was raw and passionate and hard and bloody and so fucking perfect.

Being fucked by Ron was everything Mike had dreamt about and so much more. It was pretty or beautiful, but it was perfect. In his eyes, it was perfect and that's all that mattered.

After they had finished, Ron collapsed on top of him and asked Mike if he was going to continue swaying those damn hips of his whenever he walked or not. Because, apparently, Ron really liked it when Mike swayed his hips, even if the younger man wasn't aware that he was doing it. Laughing, Mike told Ron that he had no intention of stopping the sway of his hips and Ron smiled and kissed his neck before getting up. Mike was pulled up and pushed to one of the twin beds for a second round.

Currently, Mike was lounging on the bed, soaking up the sun's rays as they rained down upon him through the open balcony doors. He was at his home in Los Angeles and Ron was staying with him. They had just been 'fired' by Hunter and were currently enjoying their unemployment. It wasn't too hot out and it was too cold; it was just right and Mike sighed contentedly. Footsteps approached the bedroom and he heard Ron enter.

"Still soakin' up dat sun, are ya?"

"What can I say? I must have been a cat in another life."

"Probably." Ron crawled onto the bed and ran his hands over Mike's bare back. Feeling his lover's hands caress his naked skin made goose bumps raise on his arms and Mike released another sigh. They remained like that for a few good minutes, just enjoying the sunlight and each other's company.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike broke the comfortable silence and rolled over to stare at the older man. Laying down beside him, Ron shrugged and grinned at him.

"Just thinkin' 'bout how pretty you are." Mike laughed and looked away. No matter who said it or how many times it was said, Mike rarely saw himself as attractive. Thanks to his Daddy Dearest, he really didn't see himself as the 'awesome' person he portrayed in front of thousands of fans on a regular basis.

"'M not pretty, Ron." Ron smacked Mike's bare thigh and the younger man hissed.

"Hey!"

"You're pretty to me and dat's the truth." Mike rolled his eyes but grinned and pressed his body closer to Ron's.

When he was first told about the Conspiracy storyline, Mike wasn't sure how he'd react to it. But now, he was thankful for it. So very thankful… After all, it brought him to Ron and to a lot of happiness and joy. Even if they had their trying moments and arguments, Mike wouldn't trade any of that for a world full of riches. Ron was all he wanted and needed, and he had him, so Mike was more than happy. And that was the awesome truth of it.


End file.
